DB Adventure
by Fanfic BR
Summary: Seis anos após Goku encontra Uub no torneio de artes marciais, novas aventuras tem inicio para a próxima geração de guerreiros Z!


[b]Montanha Paozu[/b]

Dezesseis anos se passaram desde a derrota de Buu! A Terra, estava em paz! Mas na distante montanha Paozu, o silêncio da natureza era interrompido pelo som de golpes! Ondas de impacto, destruíam pedras, levantavam poeira e faziam o chão tremer! Goku, treinavam com seu discípulo Uub, a reencarnação do Buu malvado, derrotado há dezesseis anos.

[b]Goku:[/b] Muito bom, Uub! Está controlando melhor o seu Ki!

[b]Uub:[/b] graças ao seu treinamento, mestre!

[b]Goku:[/b] Mas lembrem-se que por enquanto, você só pode aumentar o Kaioken 40x! Mais do que isso, será perigoso!

[b]Uub:[/b] Mestre! Quando vou aprender o golpe do dragão?

[b]Goku:[/b] Calma Uub! Tudo a seu tempo!

[b]Uub:[/b] Desculpe mestre! Eu não devia cobra!

[b]Goku:[/b] Está tudo bem Uub! Vamos párar por hoje?

[b]Uub:[/b] O senhor quer párar o treinamento? Por que?

[b]Goku;[/b] Sinto um Ki familiar se aproximando!

Minutos depois que Goku e Uub pararam de lutar! Uma nave pára perto deles! Dela, sai Chichi, que havia ido chama-los para jantar! Percebendo então que já estava para anoitecer, Goku e Uub encerram o treinamento! Guardando a nave em sua capsula Hoi-Poi, Chichi pede a Goku que os leve de volta para casa usando o teletransporte!

[b]Chichi:[/b] Se eu não venho chama-los para comer, é bem capaz de vocês continuarem treinando a noite toda!

[b]Goku:[/b] O tempo passa rápido quando estamos nos divertindo!

[b]Uub:[/b] Mestre Goku! Amanhã gostaria de praticar a Genkidama!

[b]Goku:[/b] Está bem Uub! Além do mais, você precisa mesmo domina-la!

[b]Chichi:[/b] E então Goku? Está esperando o que para nos levar de volta pra casa?

[b]Goku:[/b] Nós não vamos na nave?

[b]Chichi:[/b] Claro que não! Levei uma hora pra chegar aqui! Aproveita que o seu filho ainda está em casa!

[b]Goku:[/b] Tá legal Chichi! Só me dê um minuto para sentir o Ki do Goten!

[b]Casa do Goku[/b]

Em seu quarto, Son Goten ainda decidia com qual roupa iria ao aniversário de uma amiga. De repente, Goku, Uub e Chichi aparecem, para desagrado do rapaz! E enquanto Goku e Uub haviam ido tomar banho, Chichi olhava para a cama de Goten, deduzindo o obvio!

[b]Goten:[/b] [i]Hum...Acho que vou com essa camiseta! Verde, cai bem em mim![/i]

Som do teleporte

[b]Goku:[/b] Pronto! Chegamos!

[b]Goten:[/b] Papai? Rrrrrr! Quantas vezes tenho que pedir pra não fazer mais isso?

[b]Goku:[/b] Er...Foi idéia da sua mãe! Reclama com ela meu filho!

[b]Chichi:[/b] Goku! Uub! Vocês não estão pensando em comer assim não é? Já para o banho!

[b]Goku:[/b] Temos mesmo? Eu tô morrendo de fome!

[b]Chichi:[/b] AGORA!

[b]Goku:[/b] Tá bom! Nós já estamos indo! Não precisa gritar denovo!

[b]Chichi:[/b] GOTEN!

[b]Goten:[/b][i] Xiii! Lá vem encrenca![/i]

[b]Chichi:[/b] Você não está pensando em sair hoje! Ou está?

[b]Goten:[/b] Ah mãe! Outra vez!

[b]Chichi:[/b] É uma festa não é?

[b]Goten:[/b] Hoje é o aniversário de 21 anos da Mira! Lembra dela, mãe?

[b]Chichi:[/b] Claro que eu lembro! Nunca vi menina mais indecente em toda a minha vida!

[b]Goten:[/b] Ela só está na moda! Não precisa falar essas coisas dela!

[b]Chichi:[/b] Que seja! MAS JÁ É A TERCEIRA FESTA SÓ ESSA SEMANA!

[b]Goten:[/b] Mãe, não faz tanto drama!

[b]Goten:[/b] Drama? SABE O QUANTO FICO PREOCUPADA COM VOCÊ? AINDA MAIS QUE VOCÊ SAI A NOITE E SÓ VOLTA NO OUTRO DIA!

[b]Lado de fora da casa do Goku[/b]

Goku e Uub tomavam banho quando Goten sai de casa, seguido por Chichi que continuava a repreender o comportamento do filho! Despedindo-se de todos, Goten parte para a capital do leste, onde mora sua namorada Pars!

[b]Goten:[/b] Melhor eu ir andando! Tchau Uub! Tchau Papai!

[b]Uub:[/b] Tchau Goten! A gente bem que podia treinar um pouco amanhã!

[b]Goten:[/b] Er...Fica pra outro dia!

[b]Chichi:[/b] GOKU!

[b]Goku:[/b] O que foi agora Chichi?

[b]Chichi:[/b] A PARTIR DE AMANHÃ VOCÊ VAI LEVAR O SEU FILHO IRRESPONSÁVEL PARA TREINAR!

[b]Goku;[/b] O QUE? Eu ouvi direito? Uub, me faz um favor! Vê se entrou água nos meus ouvidos!


End file.
